Robin One Half Annuals
by Felix Webster
Summary: As comics have Annuals so does my Ranma in the Batman DC Universe fanfiction. This will be the holding ground for those, althought I doubt they will be on an annual basis.


A Ranma ½ Alternate Histories Company Presents:

Robin 1 / 2

- - - -

By Felix Webster (Felix Warstar)

- - - -

Annual #1

- A Twist in the Story -

- - - -

All original Ranma ½ Characters and Back story Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and all original DC Characters and Back story Copyright DC Comics Inc., and both are used without permission. Please don't sue... cause I have no money.

Any new characters are mine, but they can travel as their bags are always packed.

- - - -

Ryoga stood looking out over the landscape of springs watching the small war going on below his perch of a small cliff face. A group of men were attacking a group of women which made no sense to him but it did anger him. How any honourable man could raise his hand against a woman puzzled him. It was obvious that these men weren't honourable… in fact they looked kind of animal like. The only reason he hadn't joined in the battle AGAINST the men was that the women appeared to be winning. He smiled impressed by their skill and cursing the fact he didn't have the time to try and meet them since he was on the trail of his own prey.

"Coming through!" a young female voice yelled as a Panda rushed by causing Ryoga to spin and catch sight of a red haired girl running from another group of men similar to those below. The girl was only wearing the top half of a white Japanese gi, and that was ripped and tattered.

Ryoga tried to move to help the girl but the look in her eyes said she couldn't distinguish one male from another right at that moment and went into protective mode. She launched into a flying spin kick that contacted Ryoga on his chin and sent him over the edge, spiralling down into the lower plane of springs.

The impact of the girl's attack left Ryoga dazed so the sensations caused by the water didn't fully register until he tried to break the surface, finding that the apparent small springs was larger than he thought. After a few moments he finally realized something was terribly wrong when he was picked up by a collar he hadn't had before. His eyes focused on the largest man he'd ever seen, a true giant, "Bweeee!"

What have you found Ke-wan? another giant asked the first in a language Ryoga didn't recognized but understood for reasons he didn't know.

A piglet, from the waters, Ke-wan smiled as he dangled the struggling small black pig by the odd cloth around it's neck. None of the bitches have come directly into the springs area so it isn't one of them, and we all have protection on so the magic here doesn't call to us, so it must have been an animal who fell in. What do you think, dinner or should we ask the commander?

'Animal? Piglet? DINNER!' Ryoga's mind spun at the implications.

Commander! the men moved up to the rear group who were protecting a small group of confused and chained naked women, girls of young teenage years actually. The commander was an old man with a patch over his right eyes which had a three claw like scar at an angle. We found a piglet in the springs, what should we do with it?

Throw it in the water! the commander yelled at the pair in disgust. By Herb! We're here to collect breeders not food, and it doesn't matter what it was before! If it's one of those Amazon bitches the spring will refuse it and we'll simply change it back to use. If it's an animal the spring will override the curse making it a breeder based on it's original form! Herb knows that we have enough blood from pigs in the tribe already.

Hey! I'm from pig..oufh, Ke-wan started to protest but was elbowed by his comrade before he could finish.

Right Commander! the other man shouted and both ran back into the springs area. Ryoga struggled, trying to bite the one holding him by his bandana that had slipped around his neck but it was to no avail. His struggling was cut short when he found himself aloft again and then surrounded by water once more.

Ryoga felt his form expand and shift as he desperately made for the surface a second time. Nearing the top he felt hands grab him under his obviously human arms and yank him up sharply. He tried to complain but a collar was snapped around his neck, wear his bandana had been, cutting off his voice.

This is an impressive breeder! She fights like a tiger against the chain! Ke-  
wan laughed to his partner causing Ryoga to stop suddenly and look down at his,  
now her, new body. He tried to scream in panic only causing the men to laugh even harder, Seems like she finally noticed. Hahahahahaha!

Ryoga was led back to the Commander, upon which wrist and ankle manacles were attached, then she was thrown with the others girls, all but one looked totally bewildered at their new situation. The one who wasn't so confused glared at the men as she moved over to Ryoga and made obvious hand gestures. When Ryoga responded in kind the blue haired girl relaxed and smiled lightly at Ryoga trying to comfort her about their current plight. Ryoga also relaxed as it meant that at least one of the captives was human, having figured out that the springs did something to change it's victims into other things, in her case first a piglet and now a girl.

Before Ryoga could continue to find out what she could from the other girl she felt cold water thrown over her causing her to turn and see the Commander putting a odd looking ladle back into a tall thin bucket. The Commander snarled at his men, Get these Breeders up! We have to leave quickly since those bitches have put out too much of a fight this time for us to continue!

The Commander handed the bucket to a thin man, who ran east at a pace faster than a human should be able, then took the chains attached to each collar and yanked the girls to their feet and move with his men to the north. Ryoga was about to struggle until the blue haired girl put a hand on her arm and shook her head smiling a very nasty smile. Not more than a mile away from the springs the small caravan was suddenly set upon by screaming women, who killed the men very quickly and gathered the captives.

Minutes later the blue girl gave one of the warriors a hand signal and was led away to have her bindings removed. After a few more minutes another warrior came to Ryoga and led her over to.

Is this the one sister? the beefy woman asked in a growling voice that just seemed her natural tone.

Yes, she is the only blonde after all, the blue haired girl nodded smiling as she put on a thin silk pant suit that another woman had brought her. The blue haired girl turned to Ryoga and smiled again, I'm Purfume, and these are my sisters. We will take you to our village for now and from there you can contact your own village…

Um.. Thank you, Ryoga replied as the collar was removed and she was handed clothes similar to Purfume's. She couldn't figure out how she could understand or speak the odd language but it was coming out naturally. What about the other girls?

Purfume blinked in confusion then smiled, Don't worry sister, our village takes in the victims of the Musk and teach them our ways now that they are human women… it will come naturally to them.

You look confused by all this, the beefy woman said in a stern voice to Ryoga. Didn't your Elders warn you about the springs of Jusenkyo? Or even the Musk?

Jusenkyo? Ah… no, no one told me anything, Ryoga replied feeling weird in the chinese silk clothing. She would be freaking out about the loss of her manhood but things were just too weird right at the moment for that.

An outsider woman? the beefy woman looked at Purfume shocked.

Unlikely, she knows our language, Purfume shook her head. She moved over to Ryoga as watched as the other girls were led onto the back of a open wagon harnessed to a great ox. Where are you from sister?

Japan… Tokyo actually, Ryoga replied putting a still manacled arm behind her head, the chains had been removed, as had the leg manacles. She noticed that a couple of women around her also wore them in different designs, including the beefy woman. This is China right?

Japan? I didn't know we had sisters in Japan. Purfume mused putting a hand to her chin making Ryoga notice she didn't wear a pair of stylized manacles, or wide bracelets which was what they actually looked like. Yes, this is China.  
What brought you to China sister?

Why do you keep calling me sister so much? I.. I'm not, Ryoga avoided the question with another question.

You know how to fight, you may have been too dazed to do so with the Musk but I can tell you are strong. Very few outsider women are strong like us. Perfume explained concerned that the girl had been hurt in the head. Add that to the fact you speak our language, not a Chinese variant but our actual dialect, no outsider knows it like that.

The trauma of being taken by the Musk might have caused her to forget, the beefy woman suggested what Purfume was thinking. There is a nasty bruise on her head…

You may be right Bra, Purfume nodded. We'll talk to our healers about it when we get to the middle village.

- - - -

This, sister, is the middle village, Bra pointed to the large village just bellow them as they reacted the top of a small hill. The huts were a mix of styles from the ages of China, and a couple that looked very foreign with white columns, as they stretched out in a circular pattern with the older ones near the center. The twelve outer villages meet here to discuss the future of our tribe. We also hold the greater tournaments here.

Each village have their own areas of huts as some live here all year around  
Purfume added and pointed out a large number huts near the right of the main gates. Those are our village's huts here. We are stationed near the gates as we are responsible for rescuing victims from the Musk. We train the animals,  
now women, how to be sisters and bring them into our families… Bra was a victim of the springs almost ten years ago.

I was a bear cub the Musk stole from a zoo in what I assume was Hong Kong  
Bra replied not looking at either girl. It's the reason I'm so big and ungainly…

You're an excellent warrior, Bra, I've always been proud to call you sister  
Purfume patted the larger woman on the back. This is why the Musk is hard to defeat. They take animals, often big and powerful animals, and make human girls out of them. Once locked into their cursed forms they use them as breeders since they keep some of their animal traits like great strength, and pass it on to their children.

What have you brought us Purfume? What did the Musk try to make brides of this time? a woman's voice asked from behind them causing Purfume to spin and run into the arms of a tall woman with long blue hair a little lighter than Purfume's, the woman was wearing long white robes with blue edging.

Grandmother! Purfume exclaimed as the older woman hugged the teenager. Ryoga was shocked at the title since the woman was hardly old enough to be Purfume's mother. Purfume looked up into the woman's eyes not embarrassed by the childish act, Six, Grandmother, five animals and one sister. Two monkeys, one fox, one bear cub which Bra will take in, and one owl. There was a black piglet but they return with it, only a sister they captured instead… she's lost most of her memories…

Um.. actually.. I'm the little black piglet, Ryoga spoke up gaining the attention of the women.

Ridiculous! Bra laughed. If you were the piglet you would have come out dark skinned with black hair, not a pale blonde. I have black hair because of that instead of sister hair.

And you know our language! Animals have to be taught it! Purfume finally looked annoyed with Ryoga, the protests against being a becoming too much.

What were you before you were the piglet child? the woman asked calmly putting a hand on Purfume to relax the girl's anger.

Human… a Japanese boy actually, ma'am, Ryoga replied a little embarrassed.  
I was knocked into a spring by one of your warriors, who probably thought I was one of the Musk, and I came out as a small piglet. For some reason I could understand the men who found me even though it wasn't any of the languages I know. Next thing I know I'm thrown into another spring and I came out like this.

The animal springs do not include languages in their magic so it is most likely Jusen's work. Jusen is the dragon spirit that fuels Jusenkyo and she must have granted you such knowledge, the woman said very seriously. It is a great tribute to receive anything from Jusen, and it means you are destined for great things. Perfume take this young girl…

Ryoga Hibiki, Ryoga bowed slightly when the woman paused to get her name.  
She noticed her chest moved oddly doing that and frowned.

I am Tonic, an Elder of the Chinese Amazon, representatives of our village here at the middle village for the time being. Tonic nodded back then got back on track. Take Ryoga Hibiki to our camp tonight. In the morning I will give you a letter for the other Elders of our village about her and then you can travel.

What about you Grandmother? Aren't you coming back tomorrow with us? Your year here is up isn't it? Purfume looked up in concern.

I can not as I am needed here, Tonic replied sadly. Regardless of what might have been said the Musk were not there make brides or you would have found more than six. No, they came because Herb, like our own oracles have seen Jusen choose champions once again and Herb wanted at least one for his own purposes. One of those chosen has been poisoned by the Musk warriors and I must tend the patient as best I can. I want Ryoga out of this area as soon as proper so that if the Musk finally brave an attack here both are not endangered.

Champion? Ryoga blinked not understanding.

Jusen chooses champions from time to time to protect that which is, Tonic started to explain looking at Ryoga with sad eyes. The Dragon chooses two, one for great power, and one for great knowledge and skill. The two are always connected by fate before Jusen comes, and fated to be near each other until their time is done. My sister Ku Lon and I were chosen nearly three hundred years ago. She received knowledge and skill as I received power, the power of magic.

But who would I possibly be connect… NO! Ryoga spun to face the village in wide eyed shock as her anger grew. He can't be! He's down there!

Who child? Tonic moved forward and gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder,  
she pulled back as she brushed the magical edges of a great family curse.

Ranma Saotome! Ryoga replied through gritted teeth. My enemy. The bastard I followed here from Japan! The coward who ran after I challenged him! If he had only.. only been there when I found the blasted lot I.. I WOULD STILL BE A MAN!

No men were brought into this village child, only a young girl and her pet panda, Tonic said calmly as she forced some power into Ryoga's aura to calm the girl, feeling the family curse recoil away slightly. And you will find your manhood is not that much of a loss. Mine was not.

Ryoga looked back at the woman wide eyed, not knowing what to say, receiving a sad smile back, I was Ku Lon's brother and I received the spring of young girl curse just as you have, also without the ability to change back. I can honestly say I have enjoyed my time since. Whatever power you received will be more than a compensation for your manhood.

Change back? I don't understand…

Jusenkyo victims can change back to their original form for limited time by means that do not matter to you any more, I can feel the sealing magic of the Chiisuiton on you. The Musk use the Chiisuiton bucket to stop their brides from turning back ever again, Tonic explained holding the girl as she seemed to have had her last hope crushed.

- - - -

Purfume let Bra take the lead of their small caravan as she fell back to check those they had saved, who were travelling in one of the wagons. She felt sorry for the blonde once it had been fully explained to her by her Grandmother that Ryoga was really a man who would never be one again. She may not like men,  
having led five raids on the Musk breeding parties in the past two years, twice allowing herself to be captured, but she knew she would be totally traumatized if she lost her womanhood permanently.

When they had gotten into Joketsuzoku, the middle village, Ryoga had stayed with the rescued brides and didn't leave them all night. She helped the animal girls put on the loose dresses that Amazons supplied, and donned one herself instead of the pant suit. Ryoga barely registered to questions and Elder Tonic said it was just mental shock that she would get over in time, mentioning that she had gone through it herself. In the morning Ryoga helped get the new girls into the wagon after helping them eat, and sat with them choosing not to respond verbally to anyone by then although she did what she was told.

Purfume could also feel a warm glow when she found Ryoga sitting against one of the wagon walls with the short brown haired girls wrapped around each side of her. The long golden haired fox girl, whose hair lightened to almost white at the tips, was laying with her head on Ryoga's lap. The short grey and white haired snow owl girl laid partially on Ryoga and the left side monkey girl, and the short black haired bear cub girl curled at Ryoga's feet. Ryoga was the only one awake and looked directly at Purfume as she stroked the fox girl's hair.  
The response to Ryoga from the animal girls spoke volumes to Perfume, and it scared her about Ryoga's future condition regardless of what her Grandmother had said.

The Fox is pregnant. Ryoga stated causing Purfume to jump slightly.

What? Purfume asked confused after calming her heart down.

The Fox says she is pregnant, only about a week along, but still pregnant  
Ryoga said more clearly stroking the fox girl's hair again with a far away look in her eyes.

You can talk to them? Purfume exclaimed causing one of the monkeys to start shifting until Ryoga smoothed her hair and cooed to her quietly.

Just like I can with you. Guess it's one of the powers, Ryoga shrugged very slightly so not to disturb the other girls. They think I'm just the piglet cursed like they are… the owl actually apologized about contemplating eating me when she first saw me. She shouldn't understand what an apology is…

I told you that animals turned human learn very quickly… some of the basics that make us human come with the curse, Purfume smiled as she crawled into the wagon. She was smiling as she remembered she was talking to one of the great sisters, one of the chosen.

All of them were female before the spring, Ryoga ignored the smile. All except me… I was male before becoming a piglet, and I was male as a piglet. I don't want to be a girl.

A shiver of anger rushed along Purfume's spine, she had been told that the outside world, patriarch's world, women were considered weak or kept weak by men. She was going to give Ryoga a piece of her mind but the look of pain and loss in the blonde's eyes stopped her and drained the anger, We don't always get what we want…

Don't misunderstand, I don't see girls as weak. My Mother practiced martial rhythmic gymnastics and it was the first style I learned since my Father wasn't into that kind of thing, he's an architect. Ryoga said as she focused a bit better and looked more relaxed.

Your Mother is a warrior and your Father is an artist? It sounds more like our culture than I was told, Purfume raised her eyebrows. I know it isn't like the way the Musk keep women but I was told most women were restricted from work or war.

Women don't often become warriors, as you would put it, in any culture I've heard of… except yours, Ryoga replied humourlessly, but I wasn't very good in history class… I couldn't find the classroom very often.

I doubt you'll have that problem anymore, Perfume smiled but Ryoga's face showed the blonde didn't believe her.

- - - -

What bothers you sister? the old cracked voice of Ku Lon asked in a worried tone. The level of magic to sustain the girl's Father should not have drained you so much.

It does not, the man will die. We can only extend his time for a few months at most, Tonic sat back in the plush chair, a small indulgence from the modern world covered in an old world throw cover. I am just worried that the new chosen are both outsiders, and both male…

Instead of one male cursed to be female we have two, one permanently as we do not know where the Kettle is, Ku Lon spoke the obvious with a smile. Whoever said there was a set pattern for this? Not I. Nor did the one before me. My student, my replacement is more than he, or she, seems and I plan to enjoy teaching her. Yours is a different matter since her powers are very different from your own, very much like the heroes of this world than the mages. Have you thought of how to teach her?

Yes… and it requires me to leave my home here and travel to our other sisters, Tonic sighed unhappily about the idea as she put down a newspaper from a faraway city that had only come off the presses.

You might want to make those vanish so the others don't realize how much of the outside world we actually know about, Ku Lon indicated the small pile of newspapers in many different languages.

Yes sister. Tonic rolled her eyes as she touched the pile and caused them to phase out of existence. She extended her wrists to look at the wide silver bracelets and nodded to herself before taking the left one off and handing it to Ku Lon, Give this one to your student, it will give mine another reason to find her again as I believe neither is destined to stay in our villages.

You may be right. Ku Lon took the offered bracelet.

- - - -

Sister Ryoga… Purfume looked nervous as she came up to where the blonde girl demolished a small boulder, at the instruction of the small village elder beside her.

Call me Ryoko, Ryoga is a man's name, Ryoga, now by her own choice Ryoko,  
stated as she checked her hand. She finally accepted wearing the Amazon styled pant suit after the two monkey girls learned to wear them. She chose a sleeveless red blouse and navy blue silk caprice length pants, not her usual choice of colours but she still didn't feel usual yet, and I'm anything but a man now.

Sister Ryog.. Ryoko you shouldn't be so worried about that anymore… could you have done that when you were a man? Purfume pointed to the large pile of rubble next to several other piles.

I was getting closer, Ryoko sighed sadly. She knew her strength was many times what it had been before. Straightening her top she focused on Purfume,  
What brought you out here when the Elders restricted my training from spectators.

Grandmother has come to the village today to see you, Purfume smiled at Ryoko, more happy about the fact she got to see her Grandmother. I've been sent to lead you back to the village…

Because I'd never find it on my own, Ryoko finished the sentence with distaste taking the girl's offered hand. You know before this I'd have been furious at anyone mentioning my family problem, now I just find it depresses me… I hate being a girl, I have no fire left.

You'll get your fire back again sister, it's only been two weeks, Purfume led the sad blonde to the gates of the village where two Amazon warriors stood guard, one of them wearing the stylized bracelets signifying the manacles of the Musk.

Only two weeks… Ryoko repeated as she looked over to see the fox girl wave from the class circle she sat with. Ryoko waved back ignoring where she was going letting Perfume worry about where they were going. She soon found herself inside a large home that was more modern on the inside than the outside, and in front of the first Elder she had met.

Come child, please sit down. Tonic smiled as she came into the main room tying a thin robe over an obviously naked body. She indicated a comfortable looking chair on the other of a small table from where she sat down. She noticed the questioning expression on the blonde's face at her state of undress, Please excuse the robe, I was simply giving prayer to the old gods in the manner of our ancestors, Gaea above all others. Unfortunately very few of our sisters give any mind to them anymore.

And prayer requires being nude? Ryoko sat down and picked up the waiting tea with only passing interest.

It honours the earth goddess coming to her as we come into this world… and allows more freedom, the Elder who barely looked thirty smiled again at the fact that the boy turned girl wasn't actually embarrassed by the idea. We are originally descendant from the Amazons that travelled Greece a long time ago.  
Our Great Mothers were the first to leave them believing men an women could,  
and should, live together… as long as the men knew their place. We settled in these lands being guided here by the goddesses that created our kin, and by the great dragon Jusen who agreed to watch over us since the Olympians had little influence in these lands.

Ryoko sipped her tea listening since there was little else for her to do,  
Jusen is the one who cursed me… and gave me the great strength?

Jusenkyo is where Jusen fell in her great battle against her enemy the Phoenix god. She now sleeps beneath the grounds healing and the springs are an unfortunate side product of the toxins Jusen is ridding from her body. She also uses the springs to gift some victims to help her children with out her enemy knowing. Tonic explained sipping her own tea. I expected your power would be different than my own… but not this much. I was given the power of magic to protect our tribes from the mystical beings that inhabited these lands, and my sister was given knowledge and skill to teach our people the wu shu that is the basis of our great fighting style so to protect ourselves from the mundane threats. Tonic put down her tea and turned very serious, and still almost scared serious, I dreamed of the next champions of our people, what I saw was that of legends… What do you know of the world outside? Of what has happened in America?

You mean the Metas don't you? Ryoko raised an eyebrow now a little bit more interested. She figured that it would come up sooner of later since her strength was beginning to be in that league, and it was increasing each day. I read a lot about them when travel. Superman, The Flash, Wonder Woman… Ryoko blushed in embarrassment at the last one, I have a poster of her in my room back home, and my Mother brought home a dusty doll of her about a year ago she found during one of her trips… I kind of liked it.

Interesting, Tonic hid a small smile behind her tea cup, Very interesting that the best known female hero would be who you had a poster of. She is an Amazon you realize of course, from the original Greek tribe of warriors.

Not that surprising really, you have seen her body right? I am, was a teenage boy after all. Ryoko giggled then blushed both at her memories and the fact she just laughed like a girl.

I have seen her body, Tonic blushed along with the girl. She coughed into her hand to calm herself then turned serious again. The sister you have been training with tells me that you've chosen to call yourself Ryoko so I will call you such too. I understand the need to find out who you are now with this curse. Ryoko, the dream showed both of the new champions along side of those Metas, I guess that is the way of this age… You will have to find your way in that world, your destiny is out there.

Find my way… Ryoko dropped her head at the horrible, if not impossible, idea that was.

I know about your family curse, I felt it when I first met you. I may not be able to cure you completely but I can give you something to hold if off, Tonic stretched out her arm showing a silver bracelet which she took off and handed to Ryoko. That is one of a pair given to our tribe by Gaea through Jusen. It is said to have been forged for the original Amazons but it was taken from them and given to us. With it I have always found that as long as I had a destination in mind I find my way there, never getting lost.

So… no walking around aimlessly? Ryoko laughed softly as she took the bracelet, she was happy to see anything that allowed her to find her way.

It has a mate that has been given to you other half, you will probably want to retrieve it once you are ready to face the world, Tonic watched as Ryoko put the bracelet on after removing the normal one she wore, Ryoko took to the tradition of the animal heritage girl, the two bracelets looked nothing alike.  
Stay her for a few months to get use to whatever Jusen and Gaea has granted you before striking out to continue your former goals… and your new ones too.

How's the person who was poisoned? Ryoko asked giving the odd bracelet a look over as it felt different that the non magical one.

The man is dying slowly and I can do nothing to help more than to ease the pain in his last weeks, Tonic looked down into tea sadly. His Daughter is not taking it well… he is the only family she has known and they are having difficulty finding her Mother.

I thought it was a girl and her pet panda? I figured out the panda had to be a cursed person. Ryoko gave a small smirk as Tonic looked as her realizing what was originally told to Ryoko. Ryoko looked away losing her smile quickly,  
The girl is Ranma right? Cursed like I am.

And how did you rational that out? Tonic raised her eyebrows a little shocked.

Besides testing my strength and helping with the animal girls I came in with I've had not much else to do but think. Who else would I have a connection to?  
In China especially? I was chasing Ranma and his Father which is why I was at the springs, and the red haired girl who kicked me off the cliff moved like I remembered Ranma moved, Ryoko explained with an odd chuckled. I should be furious with him.. I guess it's her now too, but I'm not. We've both been cursed, both blessed if I'm to believe you, and it wasn't really her fault that this happened. She was being chased by a horde of men trying to take her for nothing more than a Breeder and suddenly there I am, a man standing in her escape route, of course she'd attack me not noticing that I might be a familiar face… if I had stayed a little black piglet I might never forgive him.. I mean her, but the Musk changed that quickly.

Very mature of you, Tonic nodded wanting to smile again. The girl is indeed Ranma Saotome, and like you she too has been made an official sister of our tribe. She is about to lose her Father so I would ask that any old issues you need to deal with her waits until she has accepted his death…

I guess it's being a girl… I'm not Ryoga anymore, I'm Ryoko Hibiki now and Ryoko Hibiki doesn't have any grudges yet.

I am very happy to hear that, Tonic smiled. Now how would you like to learn to honour the Earth Mother and the Water Dragon?

- - - -

Ryoko! Watch me! Hon Nei, the owl girl, called out to get the attention of the relaxing blonde below as she prepared to jump off the cliff edge into the lake below. Three months had passed since the change and each animal girl had advanced at their own rate. The monkey girls, twins called Chi Kei and Cha Kei,  
learned the quickest, loving learning the combat style of the Amazons. The bear cub, Sha Mise, stayed with Bra almost all the time since she didn't get along with others. San Dol, the fox, started showing signs of her condition and was slow to accept her new life, choosing to continue to wear the simple shift they were originally given. And of course Hon Nei, the owl, who was doing well except she missed flying almost to distraction. She started diving off the cliff after seeing some of the other Amazon girls doing it, she claimed it was as close to flying as she could think of.

Ryoko looked up as she stroked San Dol's head, which was in her lap as it often was with the girl curled up beside the blonde, to watch the grey haired girl leap up. The dive was smooth and ended with a small sound of entry into the water below. Hon Nei was very good already leaving very little of disturbed water, almost Olympic class after only a month. As the girl ran back to the group, droplets of water streaming from her naked body, Ryoko smiled at her,  
Very good form Hon Nei.

It's so close to flying again… if only I could pull up it would be just like swooping in on my prey! the girl beamed as she sat down bare assed beside the other four. You should really try it!

Oh hey, not us! Chi Kei warded off the idea with her twin chuckling as Cha Kei finished, The only falling we did was from trees and that was never a good thing!

What about you sister Ryoko? I know San Dol can't try it until her baby is born but you could show these two cowards how a brave anim.. sister should be  
Hon Nei gave the monkey girls a smug look which earned her stuck out tongues and raspberries. All in Jest. They all saw Ryoko as the piglet changed human as they were even though it had been explained to them several times by the Elders.

You know I have a problem with cliffs… and water below them, Ryoko replied as she handed Hon Nei a bandana to dry her face with.

Oh Ryoko! I know you aren't a coward, Hon Nei looked so disappointed at the blonde trying to make Ryoko feel bad. Which worked with the blonde since she have hated when girls got sad at her when she was a boy, and it seemed to carry over still ever though she was a girl.

Hey, pigs only see air time in the claws of winged predators! I can understand her not up to that challenge, Chi Kei laughed, joined by her sister, not noticing the change in Ryoko's eyes.

I don't back down from a challenge. Ryoko gently moved San Dol's head and stood up. She removed her pant suit and then gave the monkey twins a nasty smile, Of course there are always two sides to any challenge. If I do this so do you two.

Chi Kei and Cha Kei watched the naked blonde walk away then looked at each other cringing as they walked into it without realizing it.

Ryoko made it to the top and looked down nervously. She could see the beautiful blue water of the small lake and Hon Nei waving from close by the edge, the vertigo nearly made lose her knees as the memory of falling into the springs came with cold fear. She hated being afraid. She didn't like fearing anything. Calming herself just enough she launched her body up into the air then felt the rush of wind that came with her fall. Her internal balance panicked suddenly and she shut her eyes tight wishing that she could just pull up and return to the cliff top. Hearing a gasp from bellow caused her realize the wind had stopped, and that she wasn't wet, so she opened her eyes slowly at first then in a quick act as she found herself hanging in the air only a foot above the water. A quick check showed her she wasn't stuck on anything that could have stopped her.

Ryoko! You're flying! Hon Nei exclaimed excitedly with wide eye wonder.

The two monkey girls looked at each other in shock, Pigs CAN fly!

Ah… help, Ryoko said in a quiet scared tone not knowing what just happened but wanted to be on the ground. How do I get down Hon Nei?

Well… I'd usually use my wings to catch a air current then glide down but you don't have any wings so… Hon Nei shrugged in puzzlement then smiled. But when you do figure it out will you teach me too?

I have a bad feeling that this is one of those special abilities the Elders have been talking about, like my strength, Ryoko replied apologetically to the owl girl. After a moment of thought she concentrated on being standing on the ground. Her body righted her form and moved through the air easily until her feet touched the sandy ground around the edge of the small lake. That was too easy…

- - - -

Ryoko twitched the nose of the recently born baby boy that San Dol held close to her right breast. A short six month pregnancy had produced a healthy looking baby who would have many traits of the fox he should have been. Ryoko gave the gathering of friends a sad look as she put her pack down for a moment to say good bye.

Tonic had come back a few days ago to inform Ryoko that her old prey, Ranma Saotome, had gone to the United States almost a month earlier and it was time Ryoko went out to find her destiny. Flying was going to be useful in that since she had little cash and most of what her new sisters had packed for her were clothes and wrapped food.

I'm going to miss you air sister, Hon Nei hugged Ryoko and kissed her cheek receiving a blush in response. Pulling out a small package she put it in the blonde's hand, A gift for travelling. Fly home soon and may the stars always guide you.

Ryoko looked at the two small silver five pointed star earrings and hugged the girl back.

Both Chi Kei and Cha Kei hugged Ryoko giving her a etched wide silver bracelet that looked more like the magical one so her wrists matched, You have to look good where ever you go.

San Dol came up and placed a small necklace into Ryoko's hand with the saddest of the smiles. Ryoko looked at the characters strung together spelling out Hibiki, her last and the fox boy's first name, Remember who you were before and who you are now. The two don't have to be separate.

Purfume moved up and kissed Ryoko on the side of her mouth then handed the blonde a packet of very small paintings, and photos, of the village and the sisters, To remind you of where your home is.

There are a couple of letters that you will know who to give them to when the time is right, Tonic handed the packet over then drew Ryoko into a big hug.  
Try not to react out of anger, especially with your friend.

Ryoko stepped back from the woman and looked to Bra and Sha Mise, who stood a fair distance away and not approaching although Bra looked like she wanted to.  
Ryoko didn't understand what had made the bear cub dislike her but the girl,  
the youngest of the animals rescued, had wanted nothing to do with her after only a short time in the village. Turning to the others she shouldered her pack and lifted off the ground to the wishes of a safe trip and waved before flying away to the east.

Isn't America the other direction Grandmother? Purfume asked in confusion as Ryoko disappeared in the distance. It is called the west after all…

- - - -

The park area near Ryoko's destination was the best place she could think of so not to draw too much attention when she landed. Choosing to walk the rest of the way, and relying on her new bracelet to guide her as it had to Hong Kong and then here to Tokyo. She passed a small section of businesses tightly packed next to each other taking note that her Chinese silk, although nice to look at and comfortable to wear, stood out way too much to the people around her. That was something she would have to deal with later.

Finding the house in under ten minutes totally shocked her as she was still not use to the idea of getting to where she wanted. Walking through the gate she gazed at the familiar front door with it's dog flap feeling a pang in her heart not remembering the number of times she had found her home. No sounds of movement could be heard after she opened the door with one of the numerous keys from the family hiding place next to the gate. Not even the family dog was here so she was obviously out looking for one of them to lead home, she probably only had a day or two to prepare before having to leave again.

Dropping her pack in the western styled dinning room she went to the table finding several, seven, envelopes with her old name on each. Each envelope contained her monthly allowance, which seemed to have increased recently. She sat in a chair still holding the yen notes as tears started flowing down her face, she couldn't stop them as pains of loss gripped her. She had almost hoped that one of her parents had been there to talk to about the new changes in her life, but that would have been too hard to explain, too many questions to answer. Wiping her tears away she put the money back into one envelope and pocketed it into her pack before checking the dry goods supply.

After laying down on her bed for an hour she changed into an oversized sweater she had always thought to small when her Mother had bought it for her but she had really liked the soft sandy brown colour. That and a pair of silk pants from one of her Chinese suits had her ready for a bit of shopping so she could pass for a bit more normal. Checking the food level in the dog dishes, all ten lined up next to each other, she grabbed the money envelope and walked out the door that locked behind her on it's own. She tried not to giggle at the thought that you get a well set up house for a family who had been cursed with misdirection for more than a couple of generations and had enough money so it didn't matter if you couldn't find your place of employment. You never knew how you would leave the house but you could be sure it was locked when you left.

Ryoko stopped at a magazine and book store first and bought a few teen magazines, both Japanese and American imports, to get an idea of the current styles girls wore since she never paid any attention when she was a guy. After a few minutes of reading the books on a nice bench nearby she decided that she'd never were a dress again unless it was absolutely necessary. She may have learned not to be shy about her new body when she was with the Chinese Amazon but she didn't like the idea of cold wind going up her legs.

The American magazine was a bit different and a specific article caught her attention quickly. The word Amazon caused her to stop flipping and stare at the full page image of Princess Diana, a.k.a. Wonder Woman, and read about Themyscira, Paradise Island. When she had put the poster up in her room she hadn't paid much attention to Wonder Woman's back story as she was just being a hormonal teenage boy, but reading the article she started to see what Elder Tonic had mentioned about how the Chinese Amazons came to be. The article never mentioned other branches, only the Greek group, but it told of how they separated from 'patriarch's world' and why.

"Hey! You've got a pair of those Wonder Woman bracelets!" a girl about Ryoko's age bounced up to the blonde excitedly. "I heard you could only get them in America! They're even better looking than in the magazine ads!"

"Ah… I don't know…" Ryoko blinked in confusion then noticed that the picture of Wonder Woman had a pair of wide silver bracelets that did look similar to the two Ryoko wore. She remembered that her poster had them too. "I didn't buy these…"

"Well of course not!" the girl sat down next to Ryoko smiling. "They give them away when you send in an essay on peaceful coexistence in society or something like that… I've never been good with essays. I'm Kayura, Kayura Wataki."

"Ryoko," Ryoko returned since it was only polite, "Just Ryoko."

"Ronin? Ouch." Kayura looked slightly surprised then waved it off. "I love your hair! How'd you get that shade of blonde? It doesn't look coloured…"

"It's natural. I've had it as long as I've been a girl," Ryoko brushed her hand through her shoulder length hair which had become a bit more curly than she liked. Ryoko stood up and bowed slightly to Kayura, "I'm sorry but I have to go… I have errands to complete."

"Oh wait! Please don't go," Kayura said reaching into her purse but when she looked up Ryoko was gone. "Gosh she's fast."

- - - -

Shouldering her new pack Ryoko left a note to her parents about traveling to train harder in the art, which her Mother would understand to a limited degree,  
and then walked out to the back yard. She had been lucky that the girl she found at the first clothing store had actually been to America so she had some good suggestions, although the girl had been on the west coast and Ryoko was going east coast. Evidently this had a difference in what you were to wear. Her current clothes included a short red sports top and navy blue tight spandex knee length shorts. Red fingerless sports gloves and red leather lace up boots matched the colour of the top. She picked a blue zip up wind breaker with a big white five pointed star on the back which she wore only attached at the zipper.  
The salesgirl picked it out saying it fit an obvious motif. Ryoko also dyed her bandana after cleaning it to a red colour. She wasn't Ryoga Hibiki and she didn't feel like she wanted to wear his old colours as it would remind her too much of what she had lost.

Putting on a pair of red tinted, gold rimmed, lennon styled shades Ryoko let the wind catch her jacket then launched herself into the air. The clothes were chosen to make her look like any other spandex clad hero type so she could travel a little more openly.

She had to admit that since learning to control her flying she loved the feel of slicing through the sky. Darting into and out of clouds. Diving smoothly at high speed and easily levelling out joining a V of geese as they moved across the ocean. Having to concentrate on getting to the United States every once in awhile so she didn't get lost.

She never really understood the distances between places, mostly from her problem getting from one place to another, Ryoko never even considered how far it was to the United States. Five hours of flight out she noticed lots of water and no land in sight. This worried her as she didn't believe she could keep up flying for maybe more than another five hours to make it back so she stopped and hovered in the air to weigh her options.

"What did Elder Tonic suggest to do when totally confused about choices? Pray to Gaea?" Ryoko said to her self in the middle of nowhere. Okay in the middle of the sky of nowhere.

"Gaea? She is indeed a good idea for she is a strong thinker, but my beautiful young girl you are in my providence of aid," a jovial male voice laughed causing Ryoko to spin in the air and face an unrealistically handsome man with red hair, golden metal hat, limited golden clothing, and winged sandals. He carried an odd looking glowing staff.

"Ack…" Ryoko flew back ten feet in the air at the shock of being snuck up on.

"Be not afraid of me young mortal for I am here to help, as per your request"  
The man made a sweeping bow in the air with arms stretched out in show of harmlessness and a bold smile. "I am Lord Hermes, messenger of the Olympic Gods… and I am at a small loss to find a child of Nippon, of the Kami, calling for our aid, but I give it with much pleasure."

"Olympic Gods? What?" Ryoko blinked in confusion not catching the fact Hermes was looking at her bracelet.

"Oh my! An Amazon! And one I do not know? How incredible!" Hermes laughed in great joy.

"A Chinese Amazon, by way of the rites of sisterhood," Ryoko relaxed slightly since the man seemed not very hostile.

"One of Jusen's children? I am once again surprised but I should not be since we have had little insight in the fate of our wayward daughters of late"  
Hermes continued to smile, trying for a comforting atmosphere. "I will have to inform Hippolyta and Dianna of such happy news… after I help here of course"  
Hermes suddenly turned serious, serious for him at least, "You called, I came,  
how can Lord Hermes be of service."

"Ah.. I'm trying to get to a place called Gotham to find someone," Ryoko replied cautiously to the bizarre man. "I seem to have made the mistake of setting out without planning how far it is…"

"Gotham? Even the Labyrinths of Crete was a more hospitable place that that dark city," Hermes finally frowned. "I can take you close to your destination but I want not to be caught within the boarders of that foul and evil place."

"You can? That would be great!" Ryoko beamed and took the golden god's offered hand.

"Take care sweet chick for we are about to travel in the way of the Gods"  
Hermes laughed again and pulled Ryoko with him. They moved faster and faster until the scenery around them blurred and streaked into fine lines. Ryoko was sure other shapes could be seen around them, behind them, chasing them, but after a few minutes they slowed and those shapes disappeared leaving her seeing a tall dark city in the distance. "And we are at your destination as promised."

"Ah.. thanks," Ryoko let go of his hand both nervously and exhilarated by the trip Lord Hermes had taken her on.

"Your name and a true smile is all the thanks this humble God needs this day"  
Hermes bowed again with another sly smile.

"Ryoko.. Ryoko Hibiki," Ryoko answered then saw the God frown at her, "… it was Ryoga Hibiki when I was a guy but since I can't be a guy anymore I chose a new name…"

"Devil Caller? I am far from a devil, regardless of what some might say to that, but the name dear maiden sounds fitting as you did call and I could only but reply," Hermes gave the girl a calculating look then smiled as he stated flying backwards away from her. "And I can say that your womanhood is an obvious improvement to any male form you may have once had. Fare well sweet chick. Until you meet again."

Ryoko stared dumbfounded as Lord Hermes backed away and shrunk until he disappeared. At the final sight of him she snapped out of it, "Wait! You're a God! You could break the curse!"

"And why would I ever consider doing that horrible crime? Turn a beautiful girl into an average boy? Even Aries could not find it in him to be that cruel to the mortals in this world," an answer came back over the wind with a light hearted chuckle of mirth.

- - - -

Ryoko landed in a secluded area of a large park so to be less noticeable. She had to decide where, and how, to find Ranma since she didn't believe the direction gift was going to be that exact in locating things. And believing was a big part in how magic worked even if she knew it or not.

The first idea was City hall, every city had one, to check records since Ranma was here legally, unlike herself. The problem with that idea was it was approaching night here and the offices were most likely closed to the public by now. She was going to need lodging. The park didn't feel safe to camp in, and after years of travelling she had learned to trust that instinct. Shouldering her pack she set out with no destination in mind and prepared to use her first curse to her advantage, as it may get her lost but it usually found her places to rest safely.

About an hour later she was walking down a busy street of lower class shops and cheap hotels. She had already fended off several propositions, of varying degrees from wares for sale to extremely vulgar offers to buy, since entering this area of the city and truly expected to fend off many more before she found a place to sleep that didn't cause her instinct to warn her off.

Turning a corner she heard an alarm go off down the street. Several black clad men ran towards her, all but one carrying guns. The last was carrying a young girl who struggled in vain against the strong muscled arm around her. A small man came out screaming at the men to give back his daughter only to duck back inside to avoid bullets fired haphazardly in his direction.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes at the action taking place. The front runner wasn't paying attention to where he was running so he was caught totally off guard by the clothesline Ryoko gave him by sticking out her arm, she turned it into a hard planting to the concrete by using his momentum causing the ground to shake slightly. "You should be more careful, you might hurt someone."

"What the?" The others skidded to a halt at the sight of their partner not moving on the cracked pavement in front of a young blonde girl wearing colourful tight fitting short clothes. Ryoko released the first thug's shirt and stood up completely giving the others a look of contempt, all it earned her was guns raised in her direction and a thug brave enough to speak. "I don't know how ya did that to Mitch butcha just earned yaself a world loads of pain!"

The realization that the thugs was actually going to fire came late to Ryoko,  
having little experience with guns or people holding guns, but she reacted out of an instinct she didn't even know she had. Her wrist came up with the first shot and deflected it, and the next three bullets, with the bracelet as she grabbed a couple of bandanas off her forehead and spun them out at the men. The whirling weapons of cloth slashed at the hands and arms of the kidnapper causing one to drop his gun and the other to drop the girl. At the release of the girl Ryoko was suddenly on them ramming her fist into one's gut and kneeing the other in the groin, which was followed by a chop to the back of his head. A third was caught by Ryoko doing a hand stand to grab the neck of the man with her legs and then using her strength to flip him over onto his head.

Ryoko stood quickly to deal with the others but found a teenage boy wearing a dark but colourful outfit tying up one of the kidnappers and all the others unconscious. The girl was standing unharmed near by looking back and forth between the pair not knowing who to thank first. The boy stood up and faced Ryoko, showing a domino mask covering his eyes as well as his identity, and tossed her a couple sets of handcuffs, "Cuff them first then we talk."

She felt anger build at being talked to so abruptly but there was no hostility in the boy's voice or his manner so she held off her initial reply and cuffed her opponents. The girl's Father ran up to hug his daughter and the boy started asking questions in an tone not exactly demanding but not to be ignored, to which he got quick scared answers for the man, who seemed more scared of the boy than the thugs. When that finished he walked over to Ryoko and gave her a grim expression, "You've got nice moves, and with that bullets and bracelet business… you related to Wonder Woman?"

"Ah.. Not really." Ryoko replied remembering her old poster.

"Okay. Just be careful in Gotham. It's not a safe place to play hero regardless of what kind of powers or skills you have," the boy stated as he fired off a line and raised quickly into the night.

Ryoko blinked in confusion, forgetting for a moment that she could have flown up after him, then noticed that the girl and her Father had come up to her,  
"Who was that?"

"That was Robin, the partner of Batman. Isn't he cute?" the girl smiled dreamily at where Robin had disappeared not mirrored by her Father. The girl turned her smile at Ryoko, "Thank you for helping save me…"

Yes, thank you for saving my Daughter from those men, the man said in Japanese as he gave Ryoko a levelled look then bowed.

No need to thank me. I could not allow such an action to happen before me and still call myself honourable, Ryoko replied back with a small bow. Now please excuse me as it is late and I need to find myself a place for the night…

The girl elbowed her Father who covered it with a cough into his hand, Please allow me then to offer you our spare room… it's the least we could do.

Oh.. ah.. no, it's okay, Ryoko smiled nervously with a hand behind her head.

"Of course you'll stay with us. It would be an insult for us not to help you when you helped us," the girl smiled again and grabbed Ryoko's hand to lead her back to the store front. "We live above the store… there are several apartments in the building we own. I'm Mai, Mai Tanaka."

"Ryoko Hibiki," Ryoko replied back allowing herself to be dragged.

Inside she was shown the spare room, which looked spacious to a person raised in the tight living area of Tokyo, and put down her pack as Mai fluffed the large bed's blanket. "Get kidnapped often?"

Mai stopped, held still for a moment, then turned around slowly, "I was wondering when you were going to ask…"

"It would have been impolite to have done so outside," Ryoko shrugged then sat down on the bed. "You're Father told that boy.. Robin? He told Robin what was going on so tell me too. I might be able to help."

"You were fantastic out there," Mai said mostly to herself trying to decide something then nodded. "Dad refused to pay protection money to the new local gang lord and they decided to give him an object lesson by taking me until he paid up. The gang lord should back off for awhile since Robin interfered… it might mean Batman is watching his actions and every crook and gang banger is scared of Batman. The only people who actually aren't are crazy like the Joker."

"So… Batman and Robin are like Superheroes?" Ryoko asked still having only a rudimentary knowledge of that kind of thing. She knew of Superman, like who didn't, and of Wonder Woman of course but that was about it.

"Gotham's dark guardian angels more like it," Mai replied almost smiling.  
"Vigilantes according to the police. They fight criminals to protect the citizens of Gotham without support of the police. One of the city's best detective goes on the air often calling them no better than the criminals they stop."

"I see." Ryoko frowned slightly as there was something familiar about Robin she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Well, clean up 'cause dinner is like in twenty minutes," Mai waved bye as she walked way from the room.

- - - -

So, Ryoko, what brings you to Gotham? It's a long way from Tokyo, Mr. Tanaka asked after his meal with the two girls. Mrs. Tanaka had already taken the plates into the kitchen.

How do you know I'm from Tokyo? Ryoko looked at the man a little surprised.  
I thought my accent was a little too spread out to pinpoint.

"Don't mind Dad, he loves figuring out where people come from, especially Japanese people, when they come into his shop. He can speak English but he just chooses not to most of the time," Mai explained narrowing her eyes at her Father, who looked away slightly embarrassed. "Your English is really good, I can even hear an accent in it unlike others from Japan in my class."

"Um, thanks… I guess," Ryoko replied dubiously then answered Mr. Tanaka, I came looking for someone who came from Japan to Gotham recently…

You shouldn't have too much trouble with that since most Japanese come to Little Tokyo, Mr. Tanaka nodded as he savoured his tea. What's this person's name? Mai or myself may have heard of them.

Ranma Saotome. Ryoko watched Mai's eyes go wide at the name. You've heard his name before?

"There's a boy from Japan who joined my class a couple of months ago named Ranma Saotome," Mai replied surprised.

"Well built, black hair, blue eyes, overly cocky attitude?" Ryoko tried narrowing down the possibilities.

"I don't really know about that last part but the rest sounds right," Mai nodded. "He's been hanging out with the Tendo sisters… which isn't so good. The stuff said about them, most of it just sounds illegal."

"This school… is it close?" Ryoko asked not interested in any of the other stuff.

"I can take you there tomorrow morning." Mai replied then a thought came to her, "Or you could go to the Wayne Manor, Ranma is the ward of Bruce Wayne."

The ward of Mr. Wayne? A very fortunate young man, Mr. Tanaka raised his eyebrows impressed.

"Who is Bruce Wayne?" Ryoko asked confused.

Mr. Wayne is one of the richest men in the world, a multibillionaire, Mr.  
Tanaka explained smiling. He is also a very good man who helps out a lot of charities in Gotham. He is constantly trying to improve this forsaken city.

"And Ranma is living with him…" Ryoko clenched her fists at the idea that Ranma always had the good luck, she released the anger since that wasn't completely true as Ranma had lost his Father, and all the old things didn't matter anymore to her. "I think I'll wait for tomorrow…"

- - - -

Mai walked beside Ryoko, who was wearing another set of the same outfit from the other day, it saved on time and effort to buy multiples of an outfit if you might accidentally lose one you liked. The large school came into view sooner than Ryoko expected and she looked surprised when Mai told her that they were walking through the student parking lot, and doublely so when Mai explained that they had a good chance of running into Ranma here as he drove to school in his own car.

"Ranma drives? Way too weird," Ryoko said in response.

"Well, Wayne Manor is too far to walk from," Mai said with a shrug. "I think he came to this school because there are a lot of other Japanese students here." She pointed off to a near by set of cars, "There's his car, real expensive, total one of a kind concept car. I guess we missed him here but he might not have gone in yet."

"You seem to know a lot about Ranma even though you acted like you barely remembered him last night," Ryoko narrowed her eyes at her companion as they headed for the outer courtyard.

"Ah… I, ah, I actually have a small crush on him, most of the girls in class do. We are all a little jealous of Akane Tendo since they are going out." Mai blushed and looked away. "Oh there he is…"

Mai barely pointed at the pair a little ways ahead of them when Ryoko was gone and suddenly in front of Ranma and Akane.

"Ranma Saotome! I've found you!" Ryoko said with too much force in her voice as she stopped in front of her prey.

"Whoa!" Ranma stepped back in surprise caught off guard, he used his arm to put Akane behind him for her protection. "Do.. Do I know you?"

"Yes, but I don't expect you to remember me," Ryoko replied calming herself down since this wasn't suppose to be done in anger. "My name is Ryoko Hibiki…"

Ranma blinked at the name and cut in, "Hibiki? I know someone named Hibiki but that was a guy named…"

"Ryoga Hibiki," Ryoko replied frowning. "I use to be Ryoga until Jusenkyo."

"Jusenkyo? Oh man," Ranma suddenly looked apologetic. "You followed me to there? You got cursed?"

"RANMA SAOTOME!" an angry male voice yelled from a short distance away causing all three to turn to look at the tough looking teen standing in a fading smoking circle red in colour.

"No way!" both Ranma and Ryoko said at the same time as they recognized the teen as one Ryoga Hibiki. Both teens looked at each other confused then back at Ryoga.

"RANMA SAOTOME I'VE COME TO KILL YOU!" Ryoga yelled as he started to move forward slowly and confidently. He was wearing a dark red and black version of his former favourite outfit and his bandana was gone in place of a reddish gold circlet with a symbol neither recognized.

"I thought you said…" Ranma started to ask Ryoko out of the side of his mouth.

"I did. I am!" Ryoko replied in anger and stepped out in front of Ranma and his girlfriend. She braced herself and glared at the impostor, "I don't know who you think you are trying to fool but you aren't Ryoga Hibiki! I'm Ryoga Hibiki!"

Ryoga stopped and tilted his head to one side giving the girl a mocking evil smile, "You! You are trying to claim you're me? You're a girl you dumb bimbo!  
Now go find some husband somewhere and leave the men to their own business!"

"Why you!" Ryoko snarled and launched herself forward by flying with her feet just off the ground until close enough to spin kick the fake lost boy. "How dare you mock me! How dare you pretend to be me! After all I've lost. After losing my own manhood!"

"Dumb move bitch," Ryoga smiled at the girl in red and blue as he blocked the kick with a forearm as if the super strengthened leg didn't have the power it did. Moving the arm up had exposed a reddish gold wide bracelet with the same symbol as that on his forehead. Ryoga turned the block into a grab on the leg and spun Ryoko away from him and out behind him. He turned to watch as Ryoko finally get control of her unexpected flight just as she impacted with a nearby car so the damage wasn't as much as it should have been. The car was totalled and Ryoko was somewhere inside the wreck.

"I. I don't know how you look like my old self. I don't know why you'd bother to impersonate me. Right now I don't care!" Ryoko pulled herself out of the car and latched onto one side so to spin and throw it at Ryoga as if it weighed not very much.

"Ranma? What's going on?" Akane asked quietly waiting for a signal from him before getting involved.

"I have no idea." Ranma replied as the car hit directly where Ryoga stood knocking the lost boy several feet back. Both watched as Ryoga tore the car in half totally shocked. "He couldn't do that before."

"And what she's wearing… do you think she's a new Wonder Girl?" Akane continued as if not hearing him.

"Wonder Girl…? THE CHINESE AMAZONS!" Ranma's head snapped up as realization hit him. He started to move into the fray that had now included several traded kicks and punches.

"RANMA WAIT!" Akane yelled out in panic causing Ryoga to turn and focus on the name.

Ryoko took the distraction to punch Ryoga hard enough to knock him back and down. Ryoga started to stand up but Ranma's foot hit his face as he ran to the girl. Ryoga went hard into the ground even though Ranma didn't have a fraction of the others strength.

"What the hell!" Ryoga was on his feet with a massively bruised face, he wasn't yelling at anyone nearby. Wiping away some unexpected blood he threw a punch at Ranma's head not holding back but it was stopped with Ranma simply putting a hand up palm out. Ryoga found himself suddenly flying across the parking lot and landing hard when Ranma twisted his hand. No one saw the fact Ranma's face betrayed that he didn't expect his action to really work.

Standing up shaking Ryoga looked to the sky and yelled, "You promised I'd have the power to defeat Ranma!"

"Who is he yelling at?" Ranma asked Ryoko as he stopped beside her. He saw the bracelet on her wrist knowing he was right.

"I don't know." Ryoko shrugged. "How'd you hurt him so much? He's almost as strong as I am…"

"Not a clue." Ranma shrugged back as Ryoga continued to rant at some invisible person. "So you were with the Chinese Amazons before coming here?"

"Ah, yes." Ryoko replied wondering why Ranma wasn't finishing off the distracted boy.

"Then this is for you," Ranma removed the sliver bracelet off his right wrist and handed it to Ryoko. "I don't need it anymore since I found a different way to do the same thing."

"Ah thanks… I was actually coming to ask for that." Ryoko took the bracelet and then put it on. As soon as it was on her wrist things changed.

"The DEAL was I'd do what you asked if you gave me the power to kill Ranma Saotome and let me do it! What was that!" Ryoga snarled at open air that suddenly simmered replaced by a tall large blonde man in heavy armour.

"You asked me for power, power that in return you offered to serve me. You then asked me to let you have a chance to kill this Ranma person. This is your chance," Aries, God of war, replied with an evil smile.

"But he was able to do this!" Ryoga pointed at his face. "I felt the power leave a split second before he touched me! He hurt me as if I was my old self!"

"Every power has to have a foil, yours is him." Aries explained pointing at Ranma. "It's to force you to continue to improve yourself, as I do plan to give you more than just this chance at him."

"Um.. excuse us, but who and what are you?" Ranma asked as he and Ryoko moved a touch closer.

Aries turned his head in shock towards the pair, "You can see me! Damn! It's too soon!" He grabbed Ryoga forcefully, "We have to leave and leave now!" Both disappeared in a swirling circular pillar of red fire as Ryoga started to complain.

"What the.." Akane ran up to the other pair not believing what she had just saw.

"You understand it as much as I do.." Ranma replied also in disbelief.

- - - -

"The Musk!" Ranma growled after Ryoko explained what had happened to her.  
He, Ryoko, and Akane had left the school and were sitting in coffee shop a few minutes away that was basically deserted. "Those bastards!"

"I'd use stronger words but I'll go with that for now," Ryoko replied as she sipped her coffee like drink, something she hadn't had before but Akane swore by. "I just hope the red haired girl who was running from the Musk is okay…"

"Actually…" Ranma suddenly seemed to shirk into himself, "That was me."

"You?" Ryoko blinked.

"I had fallen into the spring of drowned girl maybe an half hour before that.  
I hadn't even gotten it completely into my head what had happened when the Musk attacked me and my Pop," Ranma explained apologetically. "I didn't recognize you until you just brought it up… I thought you were one of those bastards so I got you out of my way."

"It.. It's okay," Ryoko finally replied after a moment in which she had to decide how she actually felt. "I'm just surprised that you aren't trying to interrogate me since that fake Ryoga showed up…"

"You have the mate of the bracelet I gave you, it told me that you were telling the truth in a way," Ranma shrugged as he recovered himself now that he was sort of forgiven. "When you told me and I questioned it inside myself the bracelet warmed and felt comfortable and I kinda knew you were not lying, it's an ability I wish I had known of before."

"Maybe it only reacted because I was wearing the other?" Ryoko suggested looking at the new bracelet.

"Nope, it did the same thing when the other Ryoga said he was who he was. I hate to say this but you are both the real Ryoga, even if you are a girl full time unlike myself." Ranma explained looking apologetic again. "I think asking the Village Elders might be a good idea about that."

"Both of us…" Ryoko said to herself as a cold chill ran up her back.

"It not something that can be dealt with now," Akane spoke up with a friendly smile. "What I'd love to know is are you now the new Wonder Girl? Or do you even know about her and Wonder Woman?"

"Akane…" Ranma tried to stop the girl but Ryoko held up a hand.

"I know of Wonder Woman, I kind of had a crush on her back home, but I don't know what I going to do here," Ryoko replied with a weak smile. "I guess I have the kind of powers she has so I could, but I thought there was already a Wonder Girl?"

"She, like other teen heroes moved onto more mature roles. The first Robin became Nightwing, Kid Flash became the Flash, Wonder Girl became Troi I believe so the title is open." Akane explained still smiling.

"I guess I should go meet Wonder Woman and find out if she minds," Ryoko nodded as she thought about it. "I should try becoming a hero out here to off set that other Ryoga who is obviously a villain, and to keep up with you Ranma,  
don't think I didn't recognize you last night."

"Wha.." Ranma looked up and blinked in surprise.

"Just like you knew it was really me I knew the minute I saw you I had seen you last night," Ryoko explained then threw her hands over her mouth looking at Akane. "Sorry! I didn't think…"

"It's okay, I know already," Akane smiled sweetly and when Ryoko looked at Ranma he nodded. "I'm pretty active at night myself these days."

"Just don't let things like that slip as easily next time okay?" Ranma said holding in the need to scream since one more person knew who he was at night,  
secret identities where almost useless.

"I will, I promise." Ryoko relaxed and smiled then finished her drink. "What was that by the way?"

"Trip caf orange chocolate mocha," Akane finished her own then replied as she had ordered for the three. "If you're going to be a girl you should at least enjoy it."

"I should have changed," Ranma sighed as even though he had enjoyed the drink he would have simply loved to have had tasted it as a girl, different taste buds and all.

- - - -

"I can't believe that!" Ryoga yelled as he paced the large hall that Aries had pulled him back to. "I can't believe you would give me such a horrible flaw in my powers!"

"As I said Ranma is neither effected by any of your new abilities and you have no extra protection against him," Aries sat on his massive throne resting his head on a hand propped on the armrest as if very bored. "I told you it is so you will not stop trying to improve your skills. You can not have everything you want just given to you and accomplish anything in this or any other worlds."

"Uggggh!" Ryoga yelled again to the ceiling. "I was suppose to get revenge for all the horrors that bastard inflicted on me! Then I find some bitch is already there claiming to be me! What was that all about?"

"She is you." Aries sighed sounding just as bored as he looked.

"What! How!" Ryoga spun on the Greek god then ended up against the far wall as Aries moved at blinding speed to hit the him across the face.

"Stop your whining!" Aries stood over the Japanese boy he had chosen as champion for the time being looking more that annoyed. "The answer as to how is simple, you were split at Jusen's springs."

"Split?" Ryoga asked tentatively not wanting to get hit again by Aries.

"There are many springs that Jusen powers that do more than just change your body, one splits you into two independent beings." Aries rolled his eyes then spun away allowing his cape to brush over Ryoga, when the cape moved off of the boy all his cuts and bruises where gone. "I saw you hit the spring that drowned the piglet then bounce with the change into another that produced two piglets.  
I grabbed one of you but the others at the springs got the other and threw it into a spring that had drowned a girl. She, unlike you, can not change back which is why I did not bring her to me. I have enough women troubles without bringing one into my house."

"She is me…" Ryoga said quietly then shook his head violently, "NO! I WON'T BELIEVE IT! I am me no one else!" Ryoga stood then moved towards Aries in anger, "She is not me and the next time I see that bitch I beat her so bad she'll never walk again!"

"Good." Aries returned to his throne and smiled evilly at the cursed boy.

- - - -

"You aren't willing to stay in Gotham?" Ranma-chan, Ranko, asked the blonde girl who she had just proved her curse to.

"I don't think this is the place for me… even the Olympic god I met, Lord Hermes, wanted to be anywhere near this place… it feels too creepy to me"  
Ryoko replied sitting on the other girl's bed, the bed of the second bedroom she was shown.

"You are planning to use the Wonder Girl name right?" Ranko asked putting the little canister into her pocket.

"I think that was the plan even before I actually left the village." Ryoko nodded not sure if she like that very much. "I hope Wonder Woman doesn't mind."

"Who cares if she does or not? You have the powers, you have the right." Ranko shook her head sounding as if something was bothering her. "I've met her, been to Themyscira, and I think you'd do a lot better at this them most of them. So where you planning to go?"

"I just figure I'll wander around for awhile until I find a place for me"  
Ryoko shrugged.

"I might have an Idea." Ranko smiled as she sat cross legged in front of this girl who looked to become another friend. "A friend I know who currently works in New York is thinking about moving to another city so that city would be a hero short. It's a large city, lots to explore, and where the last Wonder Girl worked with the old Teen Titians out of."

"New York? I've heard of the place…" Ryoko said looking off into the distance.  
"It would be nice to have a home base."

"It's not far from here and I can help get you set up." Ranko smiled again when Ryoko smiled and nodded back.

- - - -

AN: Welcome to first Annual of Robin 1 / 2 and the introduction of Ryoga into the DC Universe. I know a few people, maybe more, will find my twist on this introduction too weird for them but I thought a female Ryoga becoming Wonder Girl was a wild story idea. I have several chapters of a Wonder Girl/Ryoga continuation written on paper and will wait to see the input from all you people that honour me with reading my fanfiction before I consider putting them into the computer (I know I know, another delay from me getting my others fics continued but a writer has to write what the muse gives him). Hope you enjoyed.

Let's hear it for Aquatranssexual Vigilantes.  
And their friends… 


End file.
